Jade Siann
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: Fanfic' crossover entre Star Wars et Harry Potter. Une jeune Jedi est envoyée à Poudlard sous couverture pour tenter de capturer un dangereux Seigneur Sith sévissant dans le monde des sorciers.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Jade Siann naquit sur la planète Correlia. Elle fut découverte très tôt par les Jedi, et emmenée sur Coruscant, au Temple Jedi, pour débuter sa formation._

_Elle fut notamment la Padawan du Maître Yoda, qui normalement ne prenait plus d'apprentis mais qui fit une exception pour elle, car elle était très prometteuse._

_Jade était souvent envoyée en mission avec Anakin Skywalker, de deux ans son aîné, Padawan d'Obi-Wan Kenobi. Elle tissa rapidement des liens d'amitié profonde avec le jeune Jedi, amitié qui se changea rapidement en amour._

_L'amour étant interdit par le Code Jedi, les deux jeunes gens cachèrent leur relation à tout le monde, en particulier à leurs Maîtres respectifs._

_Un an et demi après le début du secret, un attentat contre la Sénatrice Padmé Amidala de Naboo leur fut rapporté par Mace Windu, et ils quittèrent Ansion pour revenir sur Coruscant afin de protéger la politicienne._

_En chemin, Anakin prit Jade à part pour lui expliquer qu'il avait aimé Padmé dès le premier regard, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés sur Tatooine il y a dix ans de cela, et qu'il ne savait pas comment il réagirait en la revoyant. Jade, vexée d'être en quelque sorte « Numéro 2 » dans le cœur du Padawan, s'éloigna de lui pendant quelques temps._

_Après la Bataille de Géonosis, Jade apprit par Anakin qu'il s'était marié avec Padmé. Prête à tout pour reconquérir le cœur de son ex-petit ami, elle le supplia de ne pas l'abandonner, de ne pas la laisser seule. Ils commencèrent alors une relation d'adultère, mais Anakin n'était pas fier de tromper sa femme. Un jour, il l'annonça à Jade, ce qui la brisa._

_Quelques heures à peine après leur rupture, elle se appris qu'elle était enceinte d'Anakin. Paniquée, se demandant comment il réagirait en l'apprenant, la jeune femme de 18 ans à peine lui donna rendez-vous dans un restaurant sur Coruscant. Comme elle s'en doutait, Anakin prit très mal la nouvelle et ne voulut plus la revoir. Au même instant, elle fut appelée en urgence par le Conseil Jedi._

_Les Maîtres lui confièrent une mission : le monde des sorciers était en crise, un Seigneur Sith s'apprêtait à prendre la place de plus grand Mage Noir de tout les temps, qui venait d'être laissée vacante récemment par Lord Voldemort – anéanti par Harry Potter. L'heure était grave et elle dû partir en urgence pour Poudlard, l'école de magie la plus réputée parmi les sorciers, afin d'organiser la résistance avec Albus Dumbledore..._

* * *

__Le chapitre 1 arrive très bientôt. Merci de laisser des reviews, ça me ferait plaisir !


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 - ****« I don't feel right when you're gone away »**

Jade avançait à pas rapides vers le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle donna le mot de passe à la gargouille qui en gardait l'entrée, puis monta à toute vitesse les escaliers en colimaçon.

Arrivée devant la porte du bureau, elle frappa trois petits coups, et ladite porte s'ouvrit toute seule, comme par magie.

_« Ah oui, j'oubliais que j'étais chez les sorciers, ici. »_ pensa-t-elle en entrant.

-Bienvenue, Chevalier Siann, lui lança le vieil homme assis derrière son bureau. Je me présente, je suis le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de cette école, continua-t-il en lui tendant une main que Jade serra.

- Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, Chevalier.

La jeune femme prit place dans le fauteuil juste derrière elle.

- Est-ce que Maître Yoda vous a expliqué la situation ? lui demanda Dumbledore.

- Pas vraiment, non. Je sais juste qu'il y a un Seigneur Sith impliqué.

- Bien, alors je vais vous la résumer : il y a peine 3 mois, Lord Voldemort, considéré comme le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, a été tué par Harry Potter. Un Seigneur Sith du nom de Kunn Travell a décidé qu'il serait le _remplaçant_ de Voldemort et a commencé à rassembler des partisans parmi les anciens Mangemorts. Il en a même libéré certains d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers.

- Je vois. Y a-t-il déjà eu des morts ?

- Pour l'instant, ce ne sont que des kidnappings. On ignore cependant ce que deviennent ces victimes.

- Je suppose que ma mission va être de le trouver, de le tuer, de libérer les kidnappés s'ils sont toujours vivants, et de renvoyer tous ses partisans à Azkaban ?

Dumbledore la regarda avec surprise.

- C'est souvent ce qui se passe dans ce genre de situations, s'expliqua-t-elle.

- C'est en effet ce que l'on vous demande, oui. Mais pour qu'il ne se doute de rien, je vais vous faire passer pour une élève de Poudlard.

- Et comment allez-vous faire ? Je suis Jedi, et non sorcière.

- Vous ne ferez que les activités ne nécessitant pas l'usage d'une baguette magique.

- Et comment expliquerez-vous que je suis dispensée de certaines activités ?

- Vos professeurs seront avertis de votre véritable nature, et expliqueront aux élèves qu'aucune baguette magique ne vous convenait.

- Vous pensez réellement qu'ils vont vous croire ? s'exclama-t-elle, perplexe.

- Ce genre de problème s'est déjà vu, et il me semble qu'il y a une documentation là-dessus à la bibliothèque de l'école.

- Si vous le dites, je veux bien vous croire.

- Bien. Je vais vous faire intégrer directement la septième année de scolarité.

- Comment vais-je pouvoir suivre ? Je ne connais rien de la magie !

- Il se trouve que j'ai inventé un livre où sont compilés tous les savoirs enseignés à Poudlard pendant toute la scolarité des élèves. Il vous suffit de le lire une seule fois, et vous mémoriserez tout ce qu'il contient automatiquement et pendant très longtemps. Est-ce que vous lisez notre alphabet, ou ne comprenez-vous que l'Aurebesh* ?

- Je comprends le vôtre. Maître Yoda me l'a enseigné.

- Très bien. Je vais maintenant voir dans quelle Maison vous irez. Il y en a quatre : Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle, et Serdaigle. Gryffondor rassemble les plus courageux, Serpentard les plus rusés, Poufsouffle les plus travailleurs, Serdaigle les plus avides de connaissance.

Pendant qu'il parlait, le directeur avait saisi un chapeau miteux.

- Ceci (il désigna ledit chapeau) est le Choixpeau magique. Il place les élèves dans les différentes maisons en fonction de leur caractère. Il suffit de le poser sur votre tête, et il... disons qu'il _verra en vous_.

Dumbledore mit le Choixpeau sur la tête de Jade. Le couvre-chef s'anima aussitôt, et la Jedi eut l'impression qu'il était en train de trifouiller dans son cerveau. Quelques instants plus tard, le Choixpeau parla enfin :

- Serpentard !

Le vieil homme haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Il remit le chapeau à sa place.

- Bien, annonça le sorcier, je vais avertir le directeur de votre Maison de toutes ces nouveautés. La rentrée aura lieu demain, mais je vous laisse vous installer dès aujourd'hui. Pas question de vous mêler aux autres élèves en vous mettant dans un dortoir, je vais vous attribuer un petit appartement dans le château. Je vous laisse retourner au Temple Jedi pour récupérer vos affaires. Avertissez également Maître Yoda, s'il vous plaît. Retrouvons-nous d'ici une heure ici-même, d'accord ?

- Ok, répondit-elle simplement.

* * *

* : L'Aurebesh est l'alphabet utilisé couramment dans _Star Wars_.

Inspiration pour le titre du chapitre : la chanson « Broken » de Seether (feat. Amy Lee).


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 - « I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go »**

A peine retournée au Temple Jedi, Jade fila comme une fusée voir Yoda. Son ancien maître écouta avec attention le résumé de la situation, assis sur son coussin de méditation.

Le nain vert approuva le plan de Dumbledore sans problème. Même si la Guerre des Clones faisait rage et que l'Ordre avait besoin de tous ses Jedi, il était très important à ses yeux de capturer Kunn Travell. Un ennemi en moins, c'était toujours bien en temps de guerre.

En sortant de la pièce, Jade fut prise d'un gros doute : devait-elle ou non révéler sa grossesse à Yoda ? Après réflexion, elle ne le fit pas : ce n'était pas la chose la plus importante pour le moment, après tout elle n'était enceinte que de trois semaines.

Une fois ses affaires prêtes, la jeune Jedi retourna à Poudlard, comme prévu, une heure plus tard, et reprit le chemin du bureau du directeur. Cette fois-ci, elle n'eut pas à donner le mot de passe, car la gargouille pivota toute seule, le directeur étant en train de descendre.

-Vous êtes très ponctuelle, à ce que je vois, sourit-il.

-Ça fait effectivement partie de mes rares qualités, répondit-elle.

-Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à votre appartement.

Ils marchèrent ainsi côte à côte pendant quelques minutes, montèrent une volée de marches, et arrivèrent devant un tableau. Jade fut surprise du fait que les tableaux étaient pour ainsi dire vivants.

-Le mot de passe, que vous donnerez à l'occupant du tableau à chaque fois que vous voudrez entrer, est « _Alliance_ ».

A ce mot, le tableau pivota, laissant apparaître une porte que Jade ouvrit.

L'appartement était plutôt simple, composé d'une petite cuisine, d'un espace salon, d'une chambre, et d'une salle de bains à laquelle on accédait depuis la chambre.

-Bienvenue dans votre nouveau chez-vous, dit alors le directeur. J'espère que ça vous plaît.

-Ça me convient parfaitement, merci beaucoup.

-Je vais vous laisser vous installer. Pendant ce temps, j'irai avertir le directeur de votre maison de votre... particularité. C'est le professeur Rogue, qui enseigne les potions magiques. Oh, j'oubliais, ajouta le vieil homme en sortant un livre de sa poche, j'ai ça à vous donner. (Il le tendit à la jeune femme.) Il s'agit du livre de « remise à niveau », si je peux me permettre ce terme. Je compte sur vous pour l'avoir lu d'ici demain matin.

Jade hocha la tête, en se disant qu'elle aurait de quoi s'occuper. Six années à rattraper en une seule nuit... cela allait être dur. Mais elle allait y arriver, quitte à ne dormir qu'une poignée d'heures.

Lorsque Dumbledore sortit, la Jedi alla dans sa chambre et rangea ses habits. Ses manuels scolaires et son uniforme étaient déjà là, ainsi que le reste de ses fournitures.

Une fois installée, elle se jeta sur son lit et passa une main sur son ventre encore plat. Personne à part Anakin n'était au courant de son état, et elle n'avait pas l'intention d'avertir qui que ce soit avant d'y être obligée par les modifications de son corps. Non, elle n'avortera pas, c'était contraire aux principes avec lesquels on la harcelait depuis son enfance.

Mais serait-elle une bonne mère ? Elle devrait élever son enfant seule. La seule chose sûre, c'était qu'elle perdrait certainement son statut de Jedi, l'Ordre refusant tout attachement.

Sortant enfin de ses pensées, elle ouvrit le livre de Dumbledore et commença à lire.

* * *

L'inspiration pour le titre du chapitre : la chanson « Far Away » de Nickelback.

Deuxième chapitre plutôt court, mais j'espère que vous aimerez. Malheureusement, la publication n'est pas très régulière, mais avec mes cours et des devoirs, je ne sais jamais quand j'aurais le temps d'écrire et de poster.

Reviews, s'il vous plaît !


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 - « Wishing I could go back when everything was easier and made for me »**

_P.O.V Jade_

Deux heures plus tard, on toqua à la porte. Jade leva les yeux de son livre, marqua la page et le posa, puis alla ouvrir : c'était Dumbledore.

-J'ai oublié de vous prévenir que le banquet de début d'année commençait d'ici 15 minutes, dit-il. Permettez-moi de vous montrer le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

-Juste deux minutes, que je mette mon uniforme.

Jade se précipita dans sa chambre pour se changer.

A ce moment-là seulement, le directeur s'aperçut qu'elle était encore en tenue Jedi. Il sourit.

-Je suppose que vous avez passé tout votre temps à lire, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le vieil homme.

-Oui. J'en suis à la fin des cours de la deuxième année.

-Vous avancez vite, dites-moi.

-On peut dire ça.

Elle revint à ce moment-là, et prirent tous les deux la direction de la Grande Salle.

-J'ai parlé au professeur Rogue, commença Dumbledore, brisant le silence. Il souhaite vous voir demain à 17h30, afin de savoir comment s'est passée votre première journée en tant qu'élève de Poudlard.

-J'en prend note, lui répondit la Jedi. Quel genre de professeur est-il ?

Dumbledore sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Disons... assez partial, sarcastique voire même méchant, et très peu bavard. Ce n'est pas le genre de professeur qui débite son cours pendant toute l'heure.

_P.O.V Severus_

Le professeur Rogue arriva dans la Grande Salle à peu près 5 minutes avant l'arrivée des élèves. Il s'assit face à la table des Serpentard.

Environ 2 minutes avant l'apparition du premier cornichon, il regarda avec étonnement le directeur arriver avec une jeune fille, nouvelle apparemment mais déjà presque adulte, et montrer à l'inconnue la table des Serpentard, vers laquelle elle se dirigea.

-Ce doit être la Jedi, chuchota le professeur McGonagall à sa voisine, l'infirmière.

Severus détailla avec attention la nouvelle : elle était de taille moyenne (environ 1m67), avait les cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés coupés au milieu du dos, les yeux d'un bleu envoûtant, et de belles formes très féminines.

Il dut pourtant s'arracher à la contemplation de Jade Siann car le brouhaha des élèves parvint à ses oreilles.

Se maudissant encore une fois (ce devait être la 100ème fois de la journée) d'avoir accepté de garder son poste de maître des potions, il se prépara mentalement au déferlement de tous ces imbéciles pubères et immatures à qui il dispensait ses cours depuis maintenant plus de 15 ans.

* * *

Inspiration pour le titre : « Best Is Yet to Come » de RED.

Encore un chapitre assez court, je ne suis pas très contente du début. J'essaierai de poster la suite ce week-end.

Reviews, please !


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_**« In my mind**_

_**Worlds collide**_

_**Something inside me is gone**_

_**Still I keep going on »**_

_P.O.V Jade_

Lorsque tous les élèves furent installés, et les première année répartis, Dumbledore s'avança et prit la parole :

-Bonsoir, chers élèves. Je sais que la _Gazette du Sorcier_ a fait part dans ses colonnes de récentes rumeurs inquiétantes, ces derniers jours. La guerre étant encore dans toutes les mémoires, les sorciers se sont inquiétés, et je sais que vous aussi. Je vais donc éclaircir la situation : il y a, effectivement, un Seigneur Sith nommé Kunn Travell qui cherche à occuper le _poste_ vacant de mage noir.

Des murmures inquiets s'élevèrent alors dans toute la Grande Salle. Le directeur les fit taire d'un geste de la main.

-Ne croyez pas qu'aucune défense ne sera organisée contre cet individu d'une autre galaxie. Avec l'accord de l'Ordre du Phénix, j'ai fait appel à quelques Jedi afin qu'ils retrouvent la trace de ce Sith, avec l'aide des Aurors du Ministère de la Magie. Je vous informerai si quoi que ce soit d'inquiétant venait à arriver. Mais oublions tout ça. Vous êtes de retour à Poudlard, vous savez que vous n'avez rien à craindre, donc pas d'inquiétude s'il vous plaît. Sur ce, bon appétit !

Sur ces derniers mots, la nourriture apparut sur les tables. Les plus jeunes, n'ayant jamais vu ce phénomène, poussèrent des exclamations de surprise.

Après quelques minutes, un groupe de Serpentards, apparemment en sixième ou septième année, s'intéressa à Jade.

-Qui es-tu ? la questionna une jeune fille blonde et aux yeux sombres.

-Je m'appelle Jade Siann. Et toi ?

-Kate Adams. T'es nouvelle ?

-Oui.

-Ah, bizarre. T'es en quelle année ?

-En septième année.

-Comme nous ! dit Kate en désignant ses amis. Je te présente Kylian Smith, mon petit ami, reprit-elle en lui montrant un jeune homme au teint hâlé, brun et ayant des yeux verts. Elle, c'est Louna Aton (une jeune fille rousse aux yeux bleus), et elle, Kamilla Prior (une blonde aux yeux bleus).

-Enchantée, répondit la dernière. Comment ça se fait que tu intègres Poudlard directement en dernière année ?

-J'ai changé d'établissement, j'étais en Russie, avant.

C'était Yoda qui avait inventé ce mensonge.

-Ah bon, s'exclama Louna. Et c'était comment, là-bas ?

-Très froid, rit Jade.

-Je comprends que t'ai changé d'école, il fait quand même meilleur en Écosse.

-Pas faux.

Ils rirent tous les cinq, et continuèrent leur discussion pendant tout le reste du repas.

_P.O.V Severus_

A la vue de tous ces cornichons rassemblés dans la même salle, Severus attrapa un mal de crâne horrible.

Il se força cependant à manger un peu, et remarqua que la Jedi semblait bien s'intégrer.

Severus était bien loin de se douter de tous les troubles qui hantaient la jeune femme...

_P.O.V Jade_

Même si elle s'efforçait de faire bonne figure, Jade n'en était pas moins hantée par les derniers évènements. Elle aurait vraiment eu besoin de quelqu'un à qui se confier, mais elle n'avait personne : Yoda ne devait rien savoir, Anakin était en colère après elle, et le Chancelier Palpatine, avec qui elle s'entendait très bien et qu'elle considérait comme un père, était très occupé. Sans compter qu'elle était à des milliards de milliards d'années d'eux.

Elle prit alors sur elle et tenta de paraître ce qu'elle n'était pas.

C'est alors que, tournant la tête vers la table des professeurs, elle remarqua que le professeur Rogue – ses amis lui avaient dit qui il était – la fixait. Mais dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, Rogue détourna presque immédiatement les yeux.

Encore plus troublée qu'auparavant après cet étrange comportement, elle vit que le repas était fini et que Dumbledore se levait encore une fois. Le silence se fit instantanément dans la Grande Salle.

-Avant que vous n'alliez rejoindre vos dortoirs, je tenais à vous informer que le professeur Lupin a accepté de reprendre les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Quand aux cours de potions, ils seront de nouveau assurés par le professeur Rogue.

La quasi-totalité des élèves applaudit le retour de Lupin, mais seuls les Serpentards réagirent pour Rogue.

« Ce prof n'a pas l'air d'être très apprécié des élèves », remarqua la Jedi. Elle s'attendait donc au pire lors de leur rencontre le lendemain soir...

* * *

Désolée pour l'énorme retard, mais j'avais pas eu le temps d'écrire ce chapitre. Pour me faire pardonner, je poste également le chapitre 5.

Inspiration pour le titre : la chanson _Anonymous_ de Three Days Grace, premier couplet.

Reviews ? =)


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

_**« In my mind**_

_**Oceans divide**_

_**I don't know where I belong**_

_**But still I keep holding on and on »**_

_P.O.V Jade_

Jade regagna ses appartements et se remit à la lecture, pour éviter de penser. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le moral, et se dit que sa nuit serait agitée.

Elle se mit ensuite en tenue de nuit et se coucha, prête à subir les cauchemars dont elle devinait la présence tout le long de la nuit...

_P.O.V Severus_

Severus rejoint ses appartements et se servit d'abord une potion contre la migraine puis un bon verre de Whisky Pur-Feu.

Il repensa à Lily, comme cela lui arrivait souvent. La culpabilité était toujours là, et la douleur s'était à peine atténuée.

Toute sa vie avait été déballée à son procès, et il n'aimait pas cela, car les journaux, notamment la _Gazette du Sorcier_, en avaient repris les grandes lignes dans beaucoup de leurs articles. Maintenant, toute la communauté sorcière était au courant de son amour désespéré pour Lily, et un article paru dans _Sorcière Hebdo_ disait que beaucoup de femmes, souvent de grandes émotives, compatissaient à sa douleur.

Sauf qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie que des inconnues aient pitié de lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on lui fiche la paix, et qu'il redevienne anonyme, et non pas être constamment sous le feu des projecteurs, comme cet imbécile de Potter. Certes, le gamin avait débarrassé la communauté sorcière d'un psychopathe, mais cela n'avait en rien arrangé ses problèmes d'ego.

Il contempla la bouteille de whisky vide, puis décida d'aller se coucher, sachant déjà que sa nuit serait agitée...

_P.O.V Jade_

Le lendemain matin, à 7 heures, Jade se décida à émerger du sommeil qui avait été si rare pendant la nuit. Elle avait fait des cauchemars, et n'avait certainement pas dormi plus de 4 heures. Néanmoins, elle eut le courage de se lever, et de se préparer à la grosse journée qui l'attendait.

_P.O.V Severus_

Le lendemain matin, à 6 heures et demi, Severus se réveilla avec une grosse gueule de bois. Il se souvenait vaguement s'être relevé vers 2 heures du matin pour boire deux autres bouteilles de Whisky Pur-Feu, puis s'être rendormi en ne pouvant même plus rêver. Il chercha à tâtons une fiole de potions anti-gueule de bois et l'avala. L'effet fut quasi-immédiat.

Ensuite, il se leva, et fit une toilette sommaire. Constatant qu'il n'était que 7 heures du matin, il se rendit dans la Grande Salle, prit un petit déjeuner léger, et redescendit dans ses cachots pour lire un peu avant le déferlement d'idiots et les quelques explosions de chaudron qui, il le savait, arriveraient bien assez tôt.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre 5. Je vais essayer de taper la suite le plus tôt possible, mais je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrais la poster, je dispose pour l'instant d'une connexion Internet hyper-lente et fluctuante. ^^

Inspiration pour le titre : la chanson _Anonymous_ de Three Days Grace, deuxième couplet. =)

Reviews, please !


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

_**« Fall asleep to dreams of home**_

_**Where the waves are crashing**_

_**The only place I've ever known**_

_**Now the future has me »**_

_****_(...)

_P.O.V Jade_

Jade descendit à 7h30 dans la Grande Salle afin d'y prendre son petit déjeuner. Ses amis la rejoignirent très peu de temps après.

Ils reçurent leur emploi du temps.

Lundi :

8h00 – 10h00 : Potions (Serpentard – Gryffondor)

10h00 – 11h30 : Sortilèges (Serpentard – Serdaigle)

14h00 – 16h00 : Métamorphose (Serpentard – Gryffondor)

Mardi :

8h30 – 10h00 : Sortilèges (Serpentard – Serdaigle)

10h00 – 12h00 : Défense contre les Forces du Mal (Serpentard – Gryffondor)

15h00 – 17h00 : Botanique (Serpentard – Poufsouffle)

Mercredi :

9h00 – 11h00 : Potions (Serpentard – Gryffondor)

Jeudi :

8h00 – 10h00 : Métamorphose (Serpentard – Gryffondor)

10h00 – 12h00 : Défense contre les Forces du Mal (Serpentard – Gryffondor)

14h00 – 16h00 : Botanique (Serpentard – Poufsouffle)

Vendredi :

10h00 – 11h30 : Sortilèges (Serpentard – Serdaigle)

13h00 – 15h00 : Défense contre les Forces du Mal (Serpentard – Gryffondor)

15h00 – 17h00 : Potions (Serpentard – Gryffondor)

Jade remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup d'heures libres, mais imagina la pile de devoirs que les professeurs allaient sûrement leur donner, et se dit que son emploi du temps était fichtrement bien aménagé.

-Oh non, se plaignit Kamilla. On a Rogue en première heure de la semaine, le mercredi matin, et en dernière heure de la semaine. Je vais mourir.

-Oui, moi aussi, répliqua Kylian.

-Il est si horrible que ça ? les questionna Jade.

-Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, répondit Louna. Moins envers les Serpentards qu'envers les autres maisons, tout de même, mais il reste invivable.

Les cinq partirent en direction des cachots, là où étaient donnés les cours de potions. Kate fit le pitre afin de détendre l'atmosphère, qui semblait s'alourdir de pas en pas.

(...)

_P.O.V Severus_

Severus était dans son bureau, et se préparait psychologiquement à son premier cours de l'année.

« Le retour officiel des cornichons », pensa-t-il, dépité. En plus, c'étaient les septième année Serpentard/Gryffondor qui avaient le _privilège_ d'ouvrir l'année scolaire. « Et le retour du trio infernal. »

Le seul point positif, si l'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'il aurait la Jedi dès le premier cours. Avoir une nouvelle élève aussi âgée le perturbait quelque peu, car il ne savait pas du tout comment elle se comporterait, et quelles remarques blessantes il pourrait lui adresser. C'était là un sacré défi, surtout que les Jedi doivent avoir une sacré force mentale. « Espérons juste qu'elle n'a pas également mauvais caractère. »

(...)

_P.O.V Jade_

Les cachots étaient... sombres. Ce fut la ridicule constatation de Jade. Il y faisait également un peu plus frais que dans le reste du château, pour ce qu'elle en avait vu.

Les élèves s'agglutinaient devant l'entrée de la classe. Ils bavardaient, mais moins fort que d'habitude, à croire que le professeur allait brusquement surgir derrière eux et les punir pour bavardage.

(...)

_P.O.V Severus_

Il entendait des voix dans le couloir, signe que les élèves étaient arrivés. Se levant lentement, il se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau, qu'il ouvrit brusquement juste au moment où la sonnerie retentissait.

(...)

_P.O.V Jade_

Le son d'une porte ouverte brusquement. Les élèves cessent tout bavardage et s'immobilisent, presque figés.

Jade comprit la raison de ce comportement en voyant le professeur Rogue s'avancer dans le couloir. Sans même qu'il ne parle, les élèves, qu'ils soient Gryffondors ou Serpentards, se mettent rapidement en rang devant la porte de la salle de classe.

Elle voyait bien mieux Rogue, maintenant. C'était un homme de haute stature, très impressionnant, aux cheveux noirs lui arrivant aux épaules, et aux yeux très sombres et malveillants. Aucune sympathie n'émanait de cet homme.

Les élèves rentrèrent dans la classe, dans le calme et le silence le plus total, et s'empressèrent de trouver les places les plus éloignées du bureau du professeur. Jade réagit trop tard, et dû prendre place au premier rang, ses amis juste derrière elle. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à s'être assise à cette table. Une jeune fille, de Gryffondor apparemment, aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés, s'installa à côté d'elle.

-Ça ne te dérange pas que je m'installe à côté de toi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Absolument pas, répondit Jade.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, de Gryffondor. Tu es la nouvelle élève, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de discuter plus avec sa camarade. La porte de la salle claqua. Le silence se fit. Total et pesant.

* * *

Désolée pour le retard. Voici donc le chapitre 6. Pour me faire pardonner, le chapitre 7 sera posté en même temps.

Inspiration pour le titre : la chanson _Hold Me Now_ de Red, premier couplet. =)

Reviews ? ;)


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

_**« I see the fire in the sky**_

_**See it all around me**_

_**I said the past is dead**_

_**The life I had is gone »**_

_****_(...)

_P.O.V Severus_

Severus avança jusqu'à son bureau, puis fit face aux élèves. Il remarqua que la Jedi était au premier rang, à côté de Granger. « Une miss-je-sais-tout numéro 2 ? » se demanda-t-il.

De près, il remarqua que la Jedi était d'une beauté envoûtante.

Minute. « Je perds la boule, moi, c'est pas possible ! Reprends-toi, Severus. » se réprimanda-t-il sèchement.

(...)

_P.O.V Jade_

-Vous venez d'entrer en septième année d'étude, fit Rogue en guise d'entrée en matière. Le programme de potion est légèrement plus complexe que les années précédentes, donc je ne serais pas étonné si beaucoup d'entre vous décrochent avant les ASPIC.

Sa voix grave résonna dans toute la salle, bien qu'il ne parlait pas bien fort. Il y avait dans son ton quelque chose de glaçant.

-Cependant, même si vous décrochez, ne croyez pas que vous arrêterez les cours de potions au beau milieu de l'année, si vous avez la chance de tenir jusque là. Non, vous viendrez assister à mes cours jusqu'aux examens. De toute façon, même si vous n'y comprenez plus rien, cela ne changera pas beaucoup de d'habitude, car rien n'arrive à rentrer dans vos cerveaux aussi durs que de la pierre.

Ah. D'accord. Pas très sympa, ce prof.

Il agita sa baguette, et des instructions de préparation apparurent au tableau.

-Au travail, fit-il simplement.

La classe s'agita soudainement.

(...)

_P.O.V Severus_

Severus s'assit à son bureau et commença sa surveillance sévère des élèves. Il les regardait couper plus ou moins bien leurs ingrédients, verser plus ou moins de liquide que la dose indiquée, faire tourner leur potion dans le mauvais sens pour la plupart.

La Jedi semblait bien se débrouiller, pour quelqu'un venant d'une autre galaxie. Presque aussi bien que Granger. « Il risque d'y avoir de la compétition », se dit-il.

Il se leva et entreprit de faire le tour de la salle afin de surveiller d'un peu plus près les élèves les plus éloignés.

Potter et Weasley étaient, comme à leur habitude, en train d'échouer lamentablement, bien que la potion de Potter ressemble encore à peu près à quelque chose. Malefoy semblait assez bien s'en sortir, mais sa potion ne serait pas parfaite. Adams et Smith étaient au même niveau que Malefoy, que Severus allait utiliser comme base pendant ce cours, devançant légèrement Aton et Prior. Londubat était déjà fichu avant même de commencer à ajouter le moindre ingrédient : le feu en-dessous de son chaudron allait bien trop fort.

Revenant vers les places de devant, il jeta un œil à la potion de Granger : parfaite, comme d'habitude. Celle de Siann n'était pas mal non plus.

(...)

_P.O.V Jade_

Ce prof était flippant. Littéralement. Le silence était total dans la salle, et Jade sentait à travers la Force la peur des élèves, qui s'accentuait lorsque Rogue s'approchait d'eux.

Cela dura ainsi jusqu'à la fin du cours. Chaque élève mit un échantillon de sa potion dans une fiole, et posa ladite fiole sur le bureau du professeur. Jade fit de même, et se hâta de ranger ses affaires et de se diriger vers la sortie.

Une fois dans la cour de récréation, elle et ses amis se réunirent autour d'un banc.

-Je vois ce que vous vouliez dire, à propos de ce prof, fit-elle.

-Et encore, là, il a été à peu près calme, répondit Kate. Il y a des jours où il est d'une humeur massacrante.

-Et ces jours-là, les sabliers des points, de n'importe quelle maison, en prennent un sacré coup, ajouta Louna.

-Donc, on pourrait en conclure que tu as eu de la chance de ne pas l'avoir eu de plus mauvaise humeur qu'aujourd'hui pour ton premier cours, fit Kamilla.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 7. La suite dès que possible.

Inspiration pour le titre : la chanson _Hold Me Now_ de Red (j'y suis accro en ce moment ^^), deuxième couplet. ;)

Reviews ? =)


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

_**« I tried to be perfect but nothing was worth it**_

_**I don't believe it makes me real**_

_**I thought it'd be easy but no one believes me**_

_**I meant all the things I said »**_

_****_(...)

_P.O.V Severus_

La journée se passa comme une journée de cours normale : des idiots, des explosions de chaudron, et des potions ratées. Severus ne se souciait guère de tout cela : au bout d'autant d'années d'enseignement, il s'y était habitué.

Il eut souvent l'occasion de réfléchir à propos de cette Jedi. Elle semblait assez sérieuse, sa potion était parfaite, et elle n'avait pas bronché de tout son cours, bien que Severus l'ait vue bavarder un peu avec Granger.

Il ne la saisissait pas encore, mais il savait que cela serait bientôt le cas. Leur rendez-vous de ce soir l'aiderait à se faire une idée plus précise d'elle. Severus se demandait en particulier pourquoi une Jedi se retrouvait à Serpentard. C'était assez bizarre, sachant que la particularité de leur maison était d'avoir vu passer beaucoup d'adeptes de la magie noire.

(...)

_P.O.V Jade_

Après la récréation, Jade se rendit à son cours de sortilèges. Elle s'installa à côté de Louna et écouta avec attention le cours du petit professeur Flitwick, qui parlait des sortilèges informulés.

N'étant pas sorcière et ne possédant donc pas de baguette, elle fut dispensée des exercices pratiques. Le professeur expliqua rapidement à la classe ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. Jade passa donc le cours à lire un livre théorique sur les sortilèges informulés.

A la fin du cours, elle alla manger dans la Grande Salle avec ses amis. Mais elle n'avait plus aucune distraction intéressantes, et ses pensées l'assaillirent de nouveau, tout ses doutes revinrent au galop.

Kate sembla remarquer que sa nouvelle amie était soucieuse, et lui proposa de lui faire visiter le parc de Poudlard, dans l'intention de lui changer un peu les idées.

Une fois rentrés de leur petite promenade, les cinq amis se rendirent en cours de métamorphose, enseignée par la stricte McGonagall, la directrice des Gryffondors. Heureusement pour Jade, le cours était totalement théorique, elle n'en fut donc pas exclue.

A 16h50, elle se souvint de son rendez-vous avec Rogue, et sortit précipitamment de la bibliothèque, où elle s'était réfugiée pour faire ses devoirs.

(...)

_P.O.V Severus_

16h58. Dans deux minutes aurait lieu sa première rencontre avec cette élève venue d'une autre galaxie.

Les questions tournaient et retournaient dans la tête de Severus. Le Seigneur Sith, rassemblant les anciens Mangemorts, ne s'était pas du tout intéressé à lui. La seule chose qu'il ait à craindre, c'était que ses anciens _camarades _ne décident de lui faire payer sa trahison. Alors, il espérait que Jade Siann arrive à mettre fin aux agissements de Kunn Travell.

(...)

_P.O.V Jade_

16h59. Jade descendait précipitamment les escaliers menant aux cachots. Elle se demandait comment se comporterait Rogue pendant leur entrevue.

17h00. Jade arriva devant la porte du bureau du professeur, et toqua trois petits coups.

(...)

_P.O.V Severus_

17h00. Severus entendit quelqu'un cogner trois coups à la porte de son bureau, et l'autorisa à entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit et la Jedi fit son apparition.

(...)

_P.O.V Jade_

- Bonsoir, fit son professeur d'une voix neutre.

- Bonsoir, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Asseyez-vous, lui ordonna Rogue en lui indiquant la chaise devant son bureau.

Jade s'exécuta, et s'assit sur la chaise, assez inconfortable. Elle attendit que son professeur prenne la parole.

- Comment s'est passée votre première journée à Poudlard, miss Siann ? demanda Rogue.

- Très bien, professeur, dit-elle.

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a parlé de la _méthode_ qu'il avait utilisée pour vous faire rattraper votre retard. Arrivez-vous à suivre les cours ?

- Oui, professeur.

Rogue sembla réfléchir un instant, puis lui posa une question à laquelle elle n'avait aucune réponse.

- J'ai trouvé étrange que vous, une Jedi, ayez été répartie à Serpentard, maison qui a formé de grands mages noirs. Auriez-vous une explication à cela ?

Jade le considéra un instant, puis répondit.

- Je n'en ai aucune, professeur. Insinueriez-vous qu'un Jedi n'a pas sa place dans votre maison ?

- Absolument pas. Je m'interrogeais, tout simplement.

(...)

_P.O.V Severus_

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Severus fixait Jade dans les yeux, essayant de franchir le mur d'occlumancie qu'elle semblait avoir mis en place. Il n'y arriva cependant pas.

- Depuis combien de temps utilisez-vous l'occlumancie ? la questionna-t-il soudain.

(...)

_P.O.V Jade_

Jade fronça les sourcils.

- L'occlumancie ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

- Oui, l'occlumancie. C'est la capacité de fermer son esprit aux intrusions extérieures. Qui vous l'a enseigné ? Votre Maître Jedi ?

- Personne ne me l'a enseigné, professeur.

(...)

_P.O.V Severus_

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle était une excellente occlumens, et apparemment, elle l'était naturellement. Cette Jedi devait certainement être très puissante...

(...)

_P.O.V Jade_

- C'est assez rare de trouver des occlumens naturels, miss Siann, fit son professeur. Ceux qui le sont, sont en général des personnes dotées de pouvoirs très puissants.

- Si vous le dites, professeur. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir de grands pouvoirs.

- Ils ne doivent pas encore s'être déclarés. Avez-vous autre chose à me dire ? ajouta-t-il, lui signifiant que leur entretien était terminé.

Jade savait bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de lui parler de sa grossesse. Le professeur Rogue n'était pas le genre de personnes à qui on sentait que l'on pouvait se confier librement.

- Non, monsieur.

- Bien. Alors, vous pouvez y aller.

Jade ne demanda pas son reste et fila après lui avoir souhaité de passer une bonne soirée, par simple politesse.

(...)

_P.O.V Severus_

Severus, une fois que la Jedi fut sortie de son bureau, fit le bilan du peu qu'il avait appris. Elle était certes une grande occlumens, mais elle s'était trahie lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'il y avait autre chose dont elle souhaitait lui parler. Il avait en effet aperçu dans ses yeux une pointe de doute et de tristesse, avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa carapace et ne referme cette brèche.

Lui cachait-elle quelque chose d'important ? Ou était-ce seulement de simples et inutiles problèmes d'une adolescente à peine devenue adulte ?

* * *

Désolée de ne pas l'avoir posté plus tôt. ^^

Inspiration pour le titre du chapitre : la chanson _Pieces_ de Sum41. ;)

Reviews, please ! =)


End file.
